


give me a sign

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: cisco knows they need to suit up. ray doesn't want to.





	give me a sign

**Author's Note:**

> this is thanks to the ray's gays, the gifset, and the thirty seconds of ray/cisco interaction in the suit up trailer. pour one out for the cw

Cisco sighed as he rolled off Ray. The other man turned on his side and smiled. “Hey,” said Ray, “how you feeling?”

 

Cisco sighed again. “Give my brain five minutes to reboot and I’ll tell you.”

 

“That good, huh?”

 

Cisco scowled in return, and began to stand up. “I swear Ray, if you’re always going to be so fucking smug about this—“

 

“Aw, no babe, it’s what you love about this!” Ray’s arms wrapped themselves around Cisco from behind. The smaller man closed his eyes and leaned back into the warmth, letting out a hum of satisfaction. “Plus, you know I’m the best lay you’ve ever had.”

 

Cisco’s eyes snapped open. “Alright!” he yelled. “That’s it! This is the last time Palmer, I swear!” Ray smiled at him and return.

 

They heard a banging on their metal door. “Suit up you dorks!” yelled Caitlin, no, Killer Frost. Caitlin wouldn’t call them dorks. “Or else the green douche will yell at you!”

 

Cisco turned towards Ray, a look of confusion on his face. “Green douche?” he asked. Ray gave him a knowing look until Cisco understood. “Oliver.” Ray made a face like he was going to be sick.

 

“Where the hell did Oliver even take us?” asked Ray. “And why are we here?”

 

Cisco sighed, turning around to start getting dressed. “It’s an old Queen Consolidated site apparently, and we’re going to be training on it.”

 

“So it’s a Palmer Tech site we’re about to destroy?”

 

Cisco looked back at Ray, only to discover he had put his frustratingly tight under suit on. “ _Dios,”_ muttered Cisco under his breath, before continuing aloud. “Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Haircut!” a voice growled from the outside of the room. “Ramon! You’re the only ones not dressed yet!”

 

“That’s a lie, Rory!” yelled Cisco, shimmying into his pants. “I know for a fact Barry isn’t ready, and I’m willing to bet Kara isn’t either!”

 

“Mick, we’ll be ready in a few!” shouted Ray, a little more friendly. Cisco grinned, and Ray caught him. “What are you staring at?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe just how you manage to be nice, even to criminals.” Cisco continued to zip up his jacket.

 

“ _Ex_ -criminals,” Ray corrected, “he’s reformed.”

 

“Eh,” said Cisco, adjusting his goggles, “he stole Barry and Iris like, a hundred toasters for their wedding gift.”

 

“At my recommendation,” retorted Ray, “so you better watch it. His original gift idea was _way_ worse. Plus, at least he brought a gift instead of bringing a second wedding.”

 

“Oh! What a zinger! Ray, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

 

Ray, that bastard, winked. “Only for you, Cisco,” he said, putting on his helmet.

 

Cisco blinked, and realized there was a smudge on Ray’s visor. “Hold up, wait a sec.” He stepped forward, realizing it was some sort of bodily fluid. He flicked it off with his finger and then took off his glasses, blowing hot air on the visor to fog it up. He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed away the smudge left behind.

 

That’s when Ray began to lift his eyebrows suggestively. Cisco pulled back. “Are you kidding me?” he asked. “We literally did this just a few minutes ago!”

 

Ray stepped closer to Cisco. “What? It’s not my fault you’re so adorable.”

 

Cisco gritted his teeth. “I said never again, Palmer.”

 

“But you didn’t mean it,” Ray said, wrapping his arms around Cisco’s waist and pulling them together, “Please, hit me baby, one more time?”

 

Cisco stumbled backwards out of Ray’s grip. “First of all, how _dare_ you try to use Britney against me,” he fumed. “Second of all…” he took a moment to pause before rushing towards Ray and slamming their lips together.

 

Ray’s mouth quickly opened underneath his, a mess of tongue and lip and occasionally teeth. It was fierce, until they heard another knock at the door.

 

They pulled apart, and yelled, “What is it!” simultaneously.

 

“Oh, uh,” they could hear Dinah from the other side of the room, “I thought this was Curtis’ dressing room.”

 

“Nope, sorry!” yelled Ray, at the same time Cisco screamed, “He’s two doors to the left!”

 

“Wait,” asked Dinah, “are there two of you in there?”

 

“Um, maybe?” answered Ray, a little sheepishly.

 

Cisco could almost hear Dinah smirk from the other side of the door. “Well, I probably should tell you to get dressed and come out,” she said, “but I an also tell you that Kara hasn’t even showed up yet.”

 

Ray and Cisco turned to look at each other. “Um, how far away is she?” asked Cisco.

 

“About ten minutes,” Dinah responded, “she’s taking the bus. Something about not wanting Earth-1 to know too much about Supergirl.”

 

Ray shrugged. “It’s a fair point,” he whispered to Cisco, already beginning to tug on his jacket’s zipper. Cisco rolled his eyes.

 

“What I’m saying,” Dinah continued, “is that if you guys want it, you probably have about 10 minutes and 30 seconds left before you actually have to be ready.”

 

Cisco tried not to yelp as Ray’s lips suddenly attached themselves to his neck. “Oh,” Cisco said, hopefully not quite moaning, “I mean, it’s just, oh, the ATOM suit has, uh, a lot of parts! And, oh, oh my god, my suit is straight up leather so, uh, not fun! We’ll be, _Dios_ , out in a few!”

 

Dinah sighed from the other side of the door. “I feel you on the leather thing, bud,” she said, “I’m a vegetarian.”

 

After she walked away, Ray pulled back with a smile. “That must be difficult,” he said, “being a vegetarian in all that leather. And you _know_ the Star City crew accidentally kills people, like, frequently.”

 

“Shut up,” Cisco said, “I’m going to kill you.”

 

“It was funny!” Ray protested.

 

“It was _not_ funny, and you fucking left a mark.” Sure enough, where Ray’s lips had been just moments ago, a deep red spot was beginning to purple. “You’re lucky my suit has an upturned collar.”

 

“And who do you have to thank for that?” Ray asked. “Besides, you enjoyed it.”

 

“You—“ Cisco started, only to be quickly interrupted.

 

“You heard the woman, we now have… 9 minutes left.” Ray smirked at Cisco. “You up for round two, Ramon?”

 

Cisco growled and jumped, wrapping his legs around the only slightly taller man. Ray, the strong bastard, caught him. He could work with nine minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
